


A Sick Angel

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean takes care of Cas, Fluff, Gen, Protective Dean, Sick Fic, cas is sick, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Cas turns up sick, Dean takes care of him, since he become a overaged needy 5 year old.





	A Sick Angel

Something was off with Cas, Dean could feel it. Dean and Sam had been up for hours, and Cas was supposed to be at the bunker hours ago to help with a case, but no sign of him. Dean and Sam just decide to go on without him and begin to go through multiple books of lore, and heaps of research on the internet.

About an hour later, a flap of wings and a crash sound make Sam and Dean alert and both of them to jump out of their chairs, guns ready. Dean stops, lowering the gun, when he finds Cas amongst a pile of books, looking dishevelled and unwell.

“Cas, oh my god. Are you okay?” Dean asked him immediately, bending down to help him up.

He pulls Cas to his feet, and Cas is very unsteady on his feet, swaying softly. Dean places an arm across the back of his shoulders to steady him.

“Cas, what’s wrong? You don’t seem too well. Why the hell did you crash into the bookcase…?” Dean had so many questions, which made Cas’s head increase with pain and spin.

“Dean, I am fine, just my vessel is a little low on power.” Cas said and then groaned and doubled over when pain overtook him.

Dean caught him in his arms, “You are not okay…”

Dean takes him and guides him slowly back into the space where he and Sam were working earlier. Sam is back at the table, Sam’s face changed when he saw Dean has his arms wrapped firmly around Cas. After much difficulty with Cas’s balance, his body threatening to collapse due to the weakness, Dean finally helps him sit at a chair at the table. Cas closes his eyes and tries to lie back comftably in the chair as much as possible.

Sam looks at Dean… “What’s up with him?”

“I don’t know… Angels can’t get sick, right?”.

“Not as far as we know…?” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“Should we attempt some research?” Cas then spoke, sounding very unenthusiastic. “Sure Cas, if you are up to it.” Sam responded, and looking at Cas, who had one eye open and one closed.

Even though, Sam knew it wasn’t the best idea, Sam and Dean took to their laptops while Cas tried hard to read over a lore book. Between reading the information on his laptop, Dean occasionally peered over at his angel, well half angel, half human. He sighed worryingly. He continued to watch, as the angel kept squinting his eyes, closing them and opening them, clearly struggling. He then notices Cas is slowly losing concentration every few moments. But what struck Deans heart the most was when he noticed that Cas was shivering. All of a sudden, he jumps up immediately, alerting Sam and Cas, Dean runs into the depths of the bunker while they both watch in confusion.

“Where is he going?” Cas said weakly, with a small sniffle.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders not knowing the answer, earning a chesty groan from the apparent sick angel. A couple of minutes later, Dean returns, breaking into a run to get to Cas’s side. All of a sudden, he can feel Dean’s presence behind him. Cas realises where Dean had run off too, when a warm fluffy blanket was draped and wrapped firmly around his shoulders.

“Dean, what is this for?” now the angel was confused.

“You were shivering Cas. So, I got you a blanket so you’d be warm. Now, I am going to warm up some soup for you, and Sam is going to go on a supply run to get some medicine and anything else a sick ‘angel’ needs.”

Sam internally groans, before closing his laptop, walking over to Dean, who pulls the keys out of his jeans pocket, handing them to Sam with a smug grin.

“Jerk!” Sam grumbled smugly.

“Bitch!” Dean responded just as smug.

Dean is now left alone to take care of Cas. Dean heads to the kitchen to heat up some chicken soup, (out of a can, but who cares, its all the same anyway, right?). Within minutes, Dean has a nice warm bowl of soup on a tray with some bread and crackers. Dean slowly treads back to the main room, placing the tray down in front of Cas. Cas grimaced and grumbled when he overlooks the food. Cas groans at the thought of actually having to eat something, his stomach churning at the thought of it. Cas picked up the spoon, eager to please Dean. Dean grinned, but then to his surprise, Cas dropped it again when he decided he didn’t want to eat the soup after all.

“Come on, Cas, just have a little bit of the soup, you have to eat something…” Dean said.

“No, urgh, not hungry, don’t want any…” Cas complained like a 5-year-old.

“Come on, even just a few mouthfuls.” Dean encouraged him, and even picked up the dropped spoon, before attempting to spoon feed it to Cas.

After what seemed forever, especially to Dean, since he had successfully managed to feed Cas, the bowl was now empty, and spoon resting in it. Now Cas was a happy satisfied little angel (according to Dean). While Dean tidied up, Cas leant back in the chair, eyes closed, clutching the blanket around his body. The next plan of attack was to wait for Sam to return with the medicine and whatever, and then take Cas to bed to rest.

To Dean’s relief, Sam returned 5 minutes later, with a bag full of supplies. Tissues, cough/cold syrup for Cas, beer, and food for himself and Dean. Dean immediately grabbed the medicine and walked back over to Cas. He grinned when he noticed Cas had managed to drift off to sleep sitting up in the chair. As he got closer, he saw the blanket had fallen off Cas’s shoulders and lay crumpled on the floor beside the chair. Dean was grinning at the sick little angel, like a lovesick puppy, but quickly chased those thoughts out of his mind, before kneeling down beside Cas, and softly shaking his shoulder. Cas grumbled, having being woken up but soon settled again when Dean’s soft voice reached his ears.

“Come on, Cas… I have some medicine for you and then I’m taking you to bed.” Dean said softly before Cas adjusted himself on the chair into a sitting position.

Dean handed him a little plastic cup with some gross looking yellowy liquid in it, and Cas downed in it one go, but grimaced at the feral taste of it.

“What was that….” He grumbled but then coughed a few times.

“Cough medicine buddy. Will hopefully make you better. Now let’s take you to bed.” Dean said.

Dean picked up the blanket from the floor, wrapping it around Cas once again, before placing an arm around Cas's waist, holding him in the small of his back, guiding him down into his bedroom. Within minutes, Cas was settled in Dean’s bed, in some more comfy clothes Dean had made him change into, and had 4 blankets wrapped around him like a cacoon or nest. Dean tucked Cas into the blankets, and as Dean turned to leave Cas to sleep, but without any warning, Cas tugged on to Dean’s jacket sleeve. Dean turned his head to face Cas.

“You okay Cas? You need anything?” Dean said quietly.

“Will you come lie with me, maybe watch a movie or something…?” Cas mumbled sleepily and soft.

“Sure Cas. I’ll just go let Sam know, and I’ll be right up.” Dean grins.

Cas nodded weakly, letting his grip of Dean’s jacket cease, and he walked out of the room and went down to Sam. Sam looks up from his laptop.

“Everything okay? Is Cas okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I am just going to stay up in my room with him. Just to make sure he’s safe and okay…” Dean said nervously trying not to create anything to say otherwise.

Sam nodded his head, Dean grabbed his laptop and left the room, and as soon as Dean was out of earshot, Sam laughed and said, “Yeah, sure….!”

Sure enough, when Sam checked on both Dean and Cas 45 minutes later, he found them cuddled up under Cas’s blankets, arms wrapped around each other, asleep with the laptop still on a movie in between them. Sam removes the laptop, placing it on the side table beside Dean, took a picture on his phone for blackmail reasons in case Dean wants to give him hell. He grins and goes back to his research leaving Cas and Dean to their nap.

The End


End file.
